STAR WARS EPISODES VII - IX
by jman007
Summary: After much deep thought and introspection I came up with a story...It is set 30yrs after the second death star I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing EVII-LEGACY, EVIII-THE FIRST ORDER, EIX THE LIGHT...I look forward to any reviews and comments left behind
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS EPISODE VII LEGACY

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

For thirty years the New Republic has seen peace and prosperity under the protection of the new Jedi Order established by Luke Skywalker…Leia Organa Solo has been elected Supreme Chancellor of New Republic in a land slide vote by the Senate, but all is not well…

Eight years ago Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker sent his nephew Jacen Solo on a mission to find the First Jedi Temple. During that mission Jacen Solo died a ripple felt in the force throughout the entire order…Now Jedi all over the galaxy have gone missing without a trace…

In response to this the High Council of the Jedi has ordered all Jedi to return to the Jedi Temple on Corsucant until the missing Jedi can be found…Meanwhile Queen Mother Tenel Ka of the Hapes Consortium has asked retired General Captain Han Solo to pick up her daughter Allana Solo fearing for her safety…

HAN

The Millennium Falcon exits hyperspace in the Hapan System near the throne world of the Hapan Empire. The Hapans have always been independent even during the days of the Galactic Empire. It wasn't until then Jedi Knight Jacen Solo and Princess Tenel Ka married that the Hapes Consortium joined the New Republic.

When Jacen Solo died he had achieved the rank of Jedi Master. Tenel Ka had become Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium three years after his death. As for Captain Han Solo he fell into depression over the death of his son and blamed his friend Luke Skywalker. Eventually Han returned to what he knew best, smuggling.

His copilot and longtime friend Chewbacca growls a question to him. Han is deep in thought and fails to notice the question. It isn't until Chewie roars that he answers. "Oh sorry Chewie…What did you say…"

 ** _"It will be good to see your granddaughter again…Yes…"_** The one hundred and eighty year old Wookie asks in his native language of Shyriiwook.

"Yes my friend it will be nice to see Allana again…"

"And mother?" The question is asked by Han's daughter Jaina Solo. After Jacen died and Han returned to his smuggling ways Jaina left the order to keep her father out of trouble. A twenty-four hour job as the Hutts and many other crime bosses in the Galaxy have bounties on the heads of her father and copilot. Jaina is a powerful and skilled Jedi who keeps a lightsaber on her right hip and a blaster similar to that of her father's on her left.

He sighs, "Why did you have to go there little girl…"

She shoves him forward in his chair with the force, "Who are you calling little girl old man?"

"I am your father and you will always be my little girl…"

Chewie growls something about the force should only be used for knowledge and defense. "Thank you Chewie…"

"The two of you really want to gang up me?" Jaina asks in a threatening tone.

Chewie growls a statement again, "Yeah she is her mother all over again…" Han says aggreeing

The COM starts beeping, "This is Hapan Space command please identify yourself…"

Han presses the button, "This is Captain Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon requesting landing vectors…I was summoned by her majesty Queen Mother Tenel Ka…"

"Captain Solo…" The woman replies over the Com. Hapan society is a female dominated society. "…We have been expecting you. You are cleared to land on Royal platform 3."

"Copy that Hapan Space Command…"

Han pilots the ship through the atmosphere and over the royal city to the Mountain Palace. When the Falcon lands Han, Chewie, and Jaina walk down the ramp. They are greeted by Prince Isolder Tenel Ka's father. Tenel's mother Teneniel Djo died giving birth to her. As for Prince Isolder, he and Han had once been rivals for Princess Leia's hand. Now the two men are good friends as they both had saved the other's life.

They shake hands, "By the force you are getting old…" Prince Isolder says.

"Look who is talking…Is that grey or snow…"

Even after becoming friends the two shared a competitive yet respectful friendship. "Chewie…Lady Solo…"

"As always Prince Isolder please call me Jaina…"

He smiles, "Please follow me…My daughter the Queen Mother is waiting…"

The royal palace is very modern and advanced, with its marble floors and fixtures that are a cross between early Alderanian and Old Style Nubian. They cross a bridge over a river that runs through the palace. Most of which is open to the mountain air. There are shields that prevent snow from building up in the open areas of the palace.

Queen Mother Tenel Ka is in the garden with her daughter showing her the subtle movements of lightsaber combat. "Grandpa!" Allana yells running across the garden. When she is six feet from Han she leaps the rest the distant via the force.

"Wow! That was amazing…"

"Is Grandmother here?"

"No she is on Coruscant…" He replies putting the eight year old down and bowing to Tenel, "Queen Mother as you requested I have come…"

"Thank you…"

Allana grabs Han's hand, "Come on Gramps…I want to see what new upgrades you made to the Falcon…"

Tenel smiles, "It's okay you can take her…"

JAINA

They watch as Han scoops Allana up and place her on his shoulders. Chewie follows them back to the Falcon. Tenel Ka is six feet tall with long golden red hair. Some of it is braided and the rest hangs freely. She wears a green and gold pants suit with a lightsaber on her hip.

Jaina herself favors her mother although Jaina had cut her long hair after her brother's death. "So what news from Jedi Council? Any leads on the disappearances?" Tenel asks.

"I spoke with my Aunt Master Jade…The council hasn't assigned anyone to investigate yet…"

"What of you? Any clues as to how Jacen died?"

Jaina sighs feeling guilty, "I haven't been looking…" She places a hand on her shoulder, "Neither have I given up…It's just that…My father seems bent on reliving his glory days as a smuggler. All I have time for is to watch his back and keep the bounty hunters away…"

"I know what you mean…My father would be out there right now reliving his days as a smuggler and pirate if not for Allana…How is Anakin?"

She smiles, "Well he finally asked Tahiri to marry him…"

"That is good and Ben?"

"A Jedi Knight if you can believe it…"

Jaina pauses, "Something wrong?" Tenel asks.

"I sense a disturbance in the force…"

Tenel closes her eyes and stretches out in the force, "I sense it as well…"

HAPAN SPACE COMMAND CENTER

While the two women talk a ship exits hyperspace and is detected by Hapan Space command. "Unknown ship please identify yourself…"

"This is the Chimera crew fifty souls…While traveling through hyperspace we hit a gravity mine…Our hyperdrive is leaking and life support is at a minimal…We need to land as soon as possible…"

"Chimera please transmit your transponder code…"

"Transmitting…"

"Do you need medical assistance…"

"Yes we have fifteen injured and three in critical condition…"

The commander looks at her subordinates, "Get a medical team to the landing pad…"

LANDING PAD

As the ship lands a medical team runs out to greet the ship. The ramp lowers and they run up into the ship, but no one is on board. "Medical team to command…come in…"

"This is Command go ahead…"

"Ma'am there is no one on board the ship…"

There is quiet over the COM, "Are you sure?"

The lead medical officer looks at the droid, "Scanning…I am picking up a strange energy signal I have never seen before, but no life signs…"

Suddenly the ship explodes and emits an ion wave that engulfs the entire palace disrupting the power and knocking every droid out. Then a portal of blue energy opens and from it emerges Storm Troopers wearing advanced armor. Another portal opens in the palace and hundreds of Storm Troopers rush through the portal firing red bolts at the guards.

HAN AND ALLANA

When the wave hits the Falcon Allana looks at Han, "Grandpa what was that?"

"I don't know kid…"

"Grandpa I'm scared…"

He looks at her, "You don't have to be scared kid…Chewie…" The Wookie runs into the main hold where Allana sits playing Dejarik with Han. "What was that?" He growls a reply, "Ion wave…"

"I want my mommy!" Allana says.

Han gets up and walks around the table, "I know…I need you to be a brave little Jedi…can you do that for me?" She nods. "Good now remember I told you that I had Ion absorbers installed in the Falcon…"

"Yes…"

"So we are safe…I am sure your mother is coming for you right now…"

JAINA AND TENEL

"That was an Ion wave…" Jaina says.

"I know…"

When they reach the door that leads into the palace the door is forced open by Prince Isolder. "Thank the Force the two of you are alright…We are under attack, by Soldiers wearing Storm Trooper armor…"

"How?"

The answer to Tenel's question comes when a portal opens up behind them. Storm Troopers emerge from the portal and start shooting. Both Tenel and Jaina draw their lightsabers and deflect the blaster bolts; the energy blade of Jaina's lightsaber is violet and Tenel's is green. Prince Isolder and the guards with him fire their blaster riffles at the Storm Troopers.

The battle doesn't last long and ends with Jaina throwing her saber, the saber flies across the garden guided by the force and cuts down the remaining troopers. As the lightsaber returns to Jaina's hand a hooded man in black robes emerges from the portal with five masked force users dressed in red armor.

One of the guards with Prince Isolder fires at the hooded man and his followers. "No!" Jaina screams. The bolt is deflected back at the guard by a curved handled lightsaber with a red energy blade. The hooded figure points his hand at the guards and force chokes them to death.

"Who are you?" Tenel Ka demands.

"A Sith Acolyte…You may call me Kylo Ren…These are the Knights of Ren…"

"Two there should be…" Tenel says, "No more no less…"

"You know the rule of Two…Those are the teachings of Darth Bane…His rule of Two died with Darth Sidious…We are many and we fight as one…"

"Ren we have no time for this…" One of the two females says.

"Right get what we came for…"

The five red armored sith leave, two jump over the wall and vanish, one runs up the wall and the last one points his hand and smashes a hole in the wall. "Allana!" Tenel whispers, she looks at Jaina, "Protect my daughter…"

"I can't leave you alone with him…"

"Of the two of us you are the most powerful…Now go!"

As Jaina runs off Prince Isolder draws a sword, "No father…If I do not survive this you must rule the Consortium until Allana comes of age…"

"I will not leave you…"

"Go…I am your Queen and I command it…"

He sheaths his sword, "My daughter first…I love you…Survive this…" Tenel waits until her father has left. She activates her lightsaber and charges Kylo Ren.

HAN

"Scan the palace." Han commands to Chewie on the bridge of the Falcon.

 ** _"There are unknown troops all over the palace…There is fighting everywhere…"_** The Wookie growls.

That is when an energy blade starts cutting through the entrance to the palace. A chunk of the door falls and a woman in red armor and a red mask walks through the new door she made. Two men leap down from the ceiling and join her. Then another man and woman join them. "This is not good…" Han says, "Chewie fire up the Falcon. He growls a reply, "Jaina can take care of herself."

While Chewie powers up the Falcon Han activates the turret mini gun. All five of the red armored Sith block the blaster bolts. The women who arrived first points her hand at the turret gun and blasts it with force lightening. Then one of the men points his hand at the Falcon's cockpit. Both Han and Chewie start choking and gasping for air.

"Get the girl!"

The man armed with a double bladed lightsaber starts walking towards the ship. "Grandpa!" Allana screams trying to help him. Then she looks at the five red armored warriors and gets angry. "Leave Grandpa and Chewie…ALONE!" A powerful force wave erupts from Allana, cracking the floor of the landing pad, smashing crates, and throwing all five Sith to the ground.

Allana feints, "Allana!" Han unbuckles himself, scoops up his granddaughter and places her back in her seat, "Nice work kid…" He says gasping, "Chewie lets get out of here…"

As the ship rises up the five Sith recover and combining their powers they grab the Falcon and hold it down. **_"We are not moving!"_** Chewie roars.

"I know! Fire the forward cannon…" The man armed with two lightsabers throws his left saber in between the front of the Falcon destroying the forward cannon.

Just as all seems lost Jaina comes out of the palace running at Force Speed. She decapitates the man who crippled the Falcon's forward cannon. The other Sith release the Falcon and ignite their weapons to fight her. Han had never seen his daughter fight other force wielders. The Falcon hovers and he watches in amazement as Jaina holds her own against four others. After decapitating the first man, Jaina swings at the woman armed with a lightwhip. She blocks with snap of her whip and spins around arcing the whip horizontally. Jaina leans back and swings her saber taking off the legs of the other man.

The man armed with double blade attacks as Jaina force pushes the woman with the lightwhip. Then she spins into the man with double blade. She blocks two attacks; one from the right and the other from the left. Then quick as lightening she cuts his saber in half and follows up with two swings; severing both arms.

After a quick stab to the abdomen, Jaina turns into a spin twisting her saber behind her back and blocking an attack from the other woman. They fight back and forth as the woman with the whip recovers and attacks again. Jaina drops to both knees placing her blade in the path of the lightwhip. Its energy charged coil wraps around her blade. Jaina pulls the woman towards her and shoves her into the other woman. Then she impales them both.

Sensing that Tenel Ka is dead and the hooded man is on his way Jaina points her hand at the two statues before the entrance to the palace. She brings down both statues in front of the entrance. Then she leaps up to the hall of the Falcon and enters from the top hatch.

"What about Tenel Ka…" Han asks when Jaina joins him on the bridge.

She looks at Allana who is still unconscious, "She's dead…"

KYLO REN

As the Falcon flies away the debris in front of the entrance to the landing pad is blown away by the force. Kylo walk out just in time to see the Falcon fly off. The COM device on his arm band starts beeping. "This is Captain Phasma to Lord Ren…" A miniature hologram of a female Storm Trooper in Silver Armor appears.

"Go ahead…"

"Do you have the package?"

He sighs, "No…"

"How unfortunate…Scans indicate that royal troops are gathering near the main palace foyer…Recommend we leave now…"

"This is Kylo Ren to the Star Destroyer Reaper…Lock on to all troops and open appropriate portals…Make sure no enemy troops are in the area before doing so…"

"Kylo help me…" Begs the man without legs.

He looks at him, "The Master will not tolerate a crippled Sith…" He force chokes him to death as a portal opens up. When the man is dead Kylo leaves the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

LUKE – CORUSCANT

The weather is pleasant and the sky filled with speeders zooming by the Jedi Temple. Grand Master Jedi Luke Skywalker sits on the roof of one of the outer buildings meditating. Through the force he had witnessed the appearance of the new group of Sith and the death of Tenel Ka. "Pass on what you have learned…" That was Master Yoda's last instruction to him. And Luke had done just that. In the beginning he did not feel he was ready to train any one. He needed more experience, but his first student a former spy and Mercenary named Kyle Katarn came into Luke's life.

Kyle was full of anger and wanted revenge for the death of his father. He also wanted Luke to teach him the ways of the force. At first Luke refused, but council from his first Master Obi-Wan Kenobi changed his mind. "Let go of your anger and I will teach you what I know…" Luke told Kyle. Eventually Kyle let go of his anger and Luke trained Kyle as a Jedi. His first student.

His second student came in the form of a female Barabel named Saba Sebatyne. Then five years after the second Death Star was destroyed Leia overcame her fears and asked Luke to train her. Eventually Kyle became a Jedi Master and started helping Luke train people in the ways of the force. After many years the Jedi Order was strong again.

After many visions Luke decided to send his nephew Jacen Solo on a mission to find the First Jedi Temple. Jacen's death hit Luke very hard and part of him was considering leaving the order and retiring, but then he received a visitation from Master Yoda's ghost. He asked him not to retire and continue on as Grandmaster of the Jedi.

A whistle from R2 draws Luke out of his meditation. "I know R2…" Luke stands up and with his faithful droid made his way to the council chambers. The High Council is made up of Jedi Masters Mara Jade Skywalker (lightsaber violet) Luke's wife, Kyle Katarn (Lightsasber blue), Saba Sebatyne (Two lightsabers blue and green) Kyp Durron (Lightsaber yellow), The Corellian Corran Horn (Lightsaber blue), Cilghal female Mon Calamari (Lightsaber White), husband and wife Kam and Tionne Soulsar (lightsaber colors Kam blue Tionne green), Octa Ramis (Lightsaber Silver), Tresina Lobi (Lightsaber color violet), Mandurrin (Double Blade Lightsaber blue), Kenth Hamner (Lightsaber green).

"May the force be with us…" They all say before taking their seats.

Luke sighs, "I know you all felt the great loss of Tenel Ka through the force…"

"What of her daughter?" The red headed beautiful Mara Jade asks.

"Princess Allana is safe and on her way here…We must turn our attentions to this Dark Power rising in the galaxy…I am now convinced that this new Darkness is behind our missing Jedi brothers and sisters…"

"Could this new Darkness have been responsible for Master Jacen Solo's Death?" Kyp Durron asks.

"We will know for certain when the Millennium Falcon returns…"

"With Tenel Ka's death should not we send Jedi to the Consortium to aid Prince Isolder in keeping the peace?" Octa Ramis asks.

"We will wait first and see what the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate does…" As if on cue R2 whistles at Luke, "Speaking of the Supreme Chancellor…Yes R2 put her through…"

A life size hologram of Leia Organa appears, "Luke…Members of the Jedi Council…"

Leia and Luke always maintained an informal relationship even when dealing with state affairs, "We were expecting your call Leia…What is the situation in the Hapes Consortium?"  
"Factions are up in arms…Many want to leave the New Republic…Some are calling for war as they consider the taking of Princess Allana an act of war…"

"These factions do realize that the Princess has family outside the Consortium…" Mara asks.

"They do and don't care…Many of them are the same ones who protested Tenel Ka's training as a Jedi…"

Cilghal clears her throat, "Chancellor we would like to send Jedi to the Hapan throne world to help keep the peace…"

"I would not advice that…The former Queen Mother had a hard enough time trying to keep the Consortium in the New Republic…They agreed so long as the Jedi did not interfere their affairs…If you go in Prince Isolder will lose the support he has…"

"Did he tell you anything about the attack on the Hapan palace…"

They all listen as Leia relays word for word what Prince Isolder told her about the attack. "Thiz new portal technology prezentz a problem…We zhould inveztigate the zource of thiz new technology…Before theze new enemiez uze it againzt uz…" Saba says.

"Agreed Leia keep us informed with is happening in the Consortium…"

"I will…"

When her image vanishes Master Hamner speaks up, "Master Skywalker…We are Jedi and Jedi should not hide…I say we send out our Knights with the full support of the fleet and hunt down these new enemies…"

"We will send out a small group to find the source of this technology…"

THE NEW SITH ORDER - BOSTHIRDA

They called themselves the First Order and operated from the one of the old Sith worlds. It is here that Kylo Ren returns without the Force Prize he was sent to acquire. His Master Darth Cadeus will not be pleased. Kylo Ren is six feet tall, of slender build, like a runner. He is well respected among the new Sith, and is a first contender to be Darth Cadeus' apprentice. Kylo Ren is so skillful that he had been allowed to train his own Dark Side unit; the Knights of Ren. But like most of the Sith he is just an acolyte. As he walks through the Sith fortress the screams of captured Jedi fill the air. Many had been turned to the Dark Side, but some hold onto the hope given to them by Luke Skywalker and the Masters of the New Jedi Order.

"Kylo Ren…" A female Twi'lek named Alema Rar says blocking his path, "You return and without the Master's prize…"

"Stand aside Schutta…I have no time for you…"

"Make time…Our union will bring forth powerful offspring…"

He grabs her in the force and slams her into the wall. Her anger rises and she ignites her lightsaber. "That is enough!" The voice belongs to a clone by the name of Joruus Seboath. Joruus was cloned by Darth Sidious during the clone wars. Darth Cadeus found him and recruited him to help train new Sith. "Alema leave…"

"Yes Master…"

Joruus is a Sith Master second only to Cadeus, "Lord Cadeus awaits you…"

"Yes I know…"

They walk side by side through the massive mountain fortress. There are new generation Storm Troopers, mercenaries, and battle droids. Some from the Imperial era and others from the Clone Wars era. All loyal to Darth Cadeus. "What happened?"

"I save my words for Lord Cadeus…" He coldly replies and enters the throne room. The throne room is dimly lit with steel tile floor and metallic walls. To the left of the throne is a statue of Darth Revan and to the Right a statue of Darth Vader.

DARTH CADEUS

Darth Cadeus sits on his throne and watches as Kylo Ren crosses the floor without his knights or the prize he sent him for. On a pedestal beside the throne sitting on a pillar is the burnt ruined mask of Darth Vader. "Rise!" Cadeus orders after Kylo drops to one knee.

"Master…"

"Silence! I sent you on a mission to bring me my prize…And yet here you stand without my prize and without the infamous Knights of Ren…It was I who saved you from Slavery on the sand world of Jakku…My first Sith Acolyte…Speak quickly My young acolyte and tell me why I should spare your life…"

"I live to serve My Lord…Your will my hands…The Knights of Ren died at the blade of Jaina Solo…As for the Prize she was taken by Han Solo and his daughter…I did manage to kill Tenel Ka…" He removes her lightsaber from his belt.

"Perhaps you are not completely useless…Save yourself Kylo…How do you intend to rectify your failure…"

"Han Solo is the key My Lord…Perhaps I can lure him somewhere…"

"Go on…"

"And…Alter his mind…Plant a suggestion in his brain…Use psycho-hypnotic drugs and send him back to Coruscant to bring the girl to me…"

"Creative plan…What of his daughter…She is always at his side…"

"There is one that can be used to deal with her…"

"I will not order him to face her again, you must convince him…Go and do not return without my prize…Fail me again and you may as well fall on your own lightsaber…" Cadeus looks at the black assassin droid standing next to his throne. "Summon the Bounty Hunter it is time to put the next phase of the plan into motion…"

BOBBA FETT

Bobba Fett had survived the Sarlacc Pit on Tattooine. Now he sits in the fortress common room with his men. Most are Mandalorians a couple are clones from the clone wars; all brothers bound by blood forged over the past thirty plus years. On many occasions Fett tried to get revenge on the Solos and Skywalker, but over time Skywalker had become too powerful and untouchable and Han was just a lucky sack of Bantha Fodder.

For trifling with Skywalker Fett had lost his arm; he now has a prosthetic one. For messing with Han Solo on his honey moon with the Princess he lost his daughter to Leia's lightsaber. He almost lost his head if not for Xan Ordo who sacrificed his life so that Fett could escape. After that encounter Fett went into hiding for a few years. Every now and then he would take a job.

Three years ago he was approached by Kylo Ren who introduced him to the mysterious Darth Cadeus the present Lord of the Sith as he fashioned himself. The only reason Fett signed up was because of the credits and the promise to get revenge on Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker. "Bounty Hunter…" Fett looks up from his drink at the Assassin Droid AD-9. "What do you want Droid?"

"My Master says it is time…"

Fett stands up grabbing his helmet off the table, "You here that boys its time…" Later they meet in a private war room. A hologram of the prison known as the Hole is projected into the air.

"This is the Hole gentlemen…" General Veers says. Veers had served under Darth Vader during the attack on the Rebel Base on Hoth. "The most secure prison in the galaxy…" The Hole is a large hole in the surface of a moon that goes down for a thousand miles and is five hundred feet in width. The mouth of the prison is protected by a laser grid.

"How we supposed to get into that?" A man asks.

"Using the Transit Gate of course…Once you are inside you are on your own…Gather the prisoners…Most importantly you want Prisoners 3896…5233…and Prisoner 6990…"

"Who are these people?"

Fett looks at the man who asked the question, "Hey we don't ask questions…We do the job…"

KYLO REN

It was a sound plan, but if Kylo Ren failed again, he had no doubts that Darth Cadeus would kill him. He takes a turbo-lift to the holding cells. The holding cells aren't for prisoners. They are used to house those Jedi who have been converted. They must stay in isolation to ensure that they have been turned.

"Lord Cadeus' favorite pet pays me a visit…To what do I owe the honor?"

"We are many and we fight as one…How would you like the chance to prove yourself…"

The man looks up, "How?"

"I need you to contact her…"

He stands up, "Her who?"

"Jaina Solo…Lord Cadeus wants her…" It was a lie, but Kylo didn't trust any of the turned Jedi. And if something went wrong the traitor would die. Vader was proof that turned Jedi could not be trusted. Kylo never understood why the Master envied Vader so much, especially since it was he who betrayed the Sith. "Are you in…"

"I am…"

Kylo throws him a crystal, "Here build yourself a lightsaber…You will need it…When you are done meet at the Portal…"

"I will need more than this to build a lightsaber…"

"True enough…" He hands him a data-pad, "Head to the quartermaster…He will give you the rest of the things you need…" Kylo leaves the cell block and heads upstairs to the dormitories. "You say you love me prove it…" He says to Alema Rar.

"I don't love you…I want you…"

"Whatever will you do it?"

"That depends on what it is…"

"You will follow the new Acolyte Zekk and if he can lure Jaina Solo to him then kill her…"

She stares at him, "I am not a fool…Jaina Solo is powerful…I know how she single handedly killed your Knights…"

"Take others if you wish but do this for me…"

"Very well…"


	3. Chapter 3

THE HOLE MOON PRISON OF RYPHA IV

PRISONER 6990

In prison he is known as Prisoner 6990. He was captured and imprisoned by Jedi Master Kyle Katarn who at the time was a Jedi Knight. In the Empire he was the only alien to achieve the rank of Admiral in the Empire. Many people know him as Admiral Thrawn, but his Chiss name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo.

Thrawn is a tactical genius, just by studying the art work of certain cultures he can see their weaknesses and strengths. It was said that if he had been a Scarif the Rebels would not have gotten away with the Death Star plans. He was captured twelve years ago and sentenced to prison by Supreme Chancellor Ackbar.

"Morning meal Thrawn eat up…"

The guard says shoving the tray into his cell. The walls are decorated with drawings he had done himself. He puts away his drawing utensils and starts eating. Thrawn had tried to escape on several occasions and almost succeeded, but always the laser grid kept him from freedom.

PRISONER 3896

She is known as Prisoner 3896, but her real name is Natasi Daala, former Admiral and protégé to Governor Tarkin. Before the first Death Star was destroyed Daala was reassigned by Tarkin and given command of the Maw Installation. When the Empire fell Daala unleashed several experimental and bio-weapons on the New Republic. She was captured in a raid on the Maw Installation that was led by Leia Organa and Han Solo. It was Han who captured her and she was sent to the Hole by the Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma.

During one of Thrawn's escape attempts she aided him. Like Thrawn she is kept in maximum security. Once she broke a guards arm, but the man had groped her. The Warden believed her as the incident was caught on holovid, but attacking a guard for any reason warrants punishment.

PRISONER 5233

"Sabacc!" Prisoner 5233 says to the Warden in his office. Gilad Pelleaon is the model prisoner. He never causes problems and is a close friends with the Warden. Despite his kind nature Palleaon is not a man to be taken lightly. He has a quiet ruthlessness and can take apart his enemies with words. Palleaon was Captain of the Star Destroyer Avenger and had replaced Captain Lorth Needa after he was executed by Lord Vader after the battle of Hoth.

Palleaon was captured during the assault on the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. He was captured by Jacen and Jaina Solo. The two were only fourteen at the time. "Ah you win again Admiral…"

"Perhaps we should find another game for you to play…"

"Do you play diamonds…"

"I have been known to dabble at the game…"

BOBA FETT

A portal opens in the generator room for Prison. Fett emerges from the portal with twelve Mandalorians wearing different color armor and styles of the infamous Mandalorian armor. "Ryko take out the generator…Doll you are on explosives…Dom and Jek are with me…Kane you are our eyes and ears…The rest of you are on back up…Ryko switch off the generator on my command…"

Fett, Dom, and Jek activate stealth shields and move unseen through the facility towards the command center. The door opens and Fett slits the throat of an operator with his vibro-blade. Their weapons are armed with silencers so the blaster shots are muffled as they shoot down everyone in the command center.

"Secure the door…" Fett goes to the main control pad and locates Prisoners 3896, 5233, and 6990 first. Doll are the explosives set?"

"Give me two more minutes…"

"You got one…" He waits one minute, "Alright Ryko…" Fett says into his wrist COM. "…Blow the generator." When the generator is blown the prison doors open and the emergency lights come on. The alarm starts to sound.

"Alright Doll make a path for the Prisoners…Dom to the exit portal…Jek with me…"

The entire Prison is in chaos as the guards fight the inmates. Fett flies up the prison to cell block I. He shoots down ten men with Jek's help. "Grand Admiral Thrawn…" Fett says as he switches of his stealth.

"Who is asking…"

"My name is Boba Fett…I was sent by the First Order to rescue you…" He gives him a gravity belt and arm band shield projector. "Jek go with him." Fett commands and flies off. Blaster and stun bolts fly through the Prison as Fett makes his way to Daala who is fighting a guard with her hands. Fett blasts the man.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Boba Fett…I was sent to break you out…"

"Boba Fett died on Tattooine…Fell into a Sarlac Pit…"

"I gave the Sarlacc upset stomach…" Fett escorts to the generator. Then he flies to the Warden's office and finds Palleaon dead. Shot by the Warden. The Warden is gone.

"Where is 5233?" Doll asks.

"Warden shot him lets go…" They also freed Storm Troopers, officers, and pilots. "This Fett to base command we need portal and now…" The portal opens and they escape.

LEIA – CORUSCANT

Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa Solo stands in her podium addressing the Senate. "What threatens one of us…Threatens us all and we shall do what we have done before…Face it together!" The Senators cheer and clap, "The Force is with us…And together we are Force strong…" As the Senate dismisses Leia's podium lowers into the office beneath the Senate rotunda. "How many escaped?" Threepio is with her along with her longtime friend and colleague Winter.

"Over three hundred Prisoners…Including Thrawn and Daala…Pallaeon was shot by the Warden…" Winter replies. "The prison break was orchestrated by Boba Fett and a band of twelve Mandalorians known as the Sons of Mandalore…"

"Increase the bounty on Fett's head to one hundred thousand credits…"

"Yes Ma'am…We also have word that the same tech used in the Hapan Palace was used at the prison…"

Just then the doors open and in walks Han with Allana, Jaina, and Chewie. "Too busy for a visit?"

"Han…Jaina…Allana…"

She hugs and kisses Jaina, then Allana and finally Han. "Grandpa bought me to see you grandma before I head for the Jedi Temple…"

"Well I am glad you came…"

"What's wrong…" Jaina asks, her Jedi senses never failing to notice anything.

"Ah Winter will you and Threepio take Allana to food court…"

"My pleasure…"

They wait until the trio leaves, "Does she know about her mother?"

"We hadn't the heart to tell her yet…" Jaina sadly replies.

"Prince Isolder contacted us while in rout…When things are settled in the Hapes Consortium he will come and tell her himself…"

"I hate the idea of keeping this from her…" Jaina says.

"What other choice do we have?" Han asks.

"I'm afraid I have more bad news…There has been a prison break on Rypha IV…Thrawn and Daala escaped with help from our old Bounty Hunter friend…"

"Dam!" Han says, "Next time I see that bucket head I'm gonna blast him right between the eyes…"

There is a swoosh of the doors and Leia flinches as Luke walks across the floor with Mara, Kyle, and Saba in toe. "Han it's good to see you…" Luke says.

"I wish I could say the feeling is mutual buddy…" Han looks at Leia, "I'll be at the Falcon if anyone needs me…"

"Han!" Leia pleads.

"Dad!" Jaina says.

"He still blames me?" Luke asks after kissing and hugging his sister and niece.

"His anger is misplaced…" Mara says.

"He will come around…Give him more time…" Leia says.

"Or a swift kick in the rear…" Says Mara speaking again.

"The Council is sending Ben to find the source of this new technology…Anakin and Jaden will lead a team of Jedi to find our missing Jedi…"

HAN

While they discuss recent events Han makes his way to the Falcon. Part of him wants to forgive Luke, but it is hard. He finds Chewie at the Falcon installing a new mini turret gun. **_"You saw Luke didn't you?"_** Chewie asks in a low growl.

"Yes…" Han replies with a sigh. Not willing to discuss things further Han goes up the ramp and into the main hold. He falls asleep at the Dejarik table and is awakened by Leia.

"Wake up fly boy…"

He wraps his arms around her waist, "It has always been a fantasy of mine to make love to a Supreme Chancellor…"

"Oh really…"

"You know I still have that outfit Jabba forced you to wear…"

She slaps his face, "I told you that was a onetime deal…I also told you to get rid of that thing…"

"Well I was hoping I could talk you into one last time…"

"You still want me to see in that? After all these years…"

"You are still the same feisty Princess I met in the Prison block on the First Death Star…"

"And you are still the same stuck up, half-witted, scruffy looking nerf herder…But you are my stuck up half-witted scruffy looking nerf herder…You are a good man…and I love you…"

"No I'm not…I'm scoundrel…and I love you too."

"Alright I will make you a deal…You forgive Luke and I'll see about squeezing into that outfit…" Han stands up and kisses her, "Han…We have other children…and Allana will need us now that she has lost her mother…"

"I know…Jacen was our first…" He makes his way to the cargo hold and when he walks in Han hears a beeping sound. He opens a trunk and pulls out a device given to him Lando Calrissian. When he turns it on a hologram of Lando appears. "Lando!"

"Han…I need to see you as soon as possible…How fast can you get to Bespin…"

"What is this about…"

"It's complicated…It's about your son Jacen, but I must tell you face to face…Come alone and tell no one…" Han makes a passible excuse to Leia then he tells Chewie to prep the Falcon. When he asks if they should wait for Jaina, Han says no.

JAINA

 _("Jaina!")_ She is in a speeder heading for the Jedi temple with Allana, Luke, Mara, Kyle, and Saba when she hears a familiar voice through the force. "It can't be…" She whispers recognizing the voice.

"Everything alright Jaina?" Luke asks.

"I am not sure…I felt…" She does not finish the sentence.

"Felt what?" Mara asks.

Then Jaina feels her father leave Coruscant, "No…" Jaina contacts her mother, "Mother…I felt father leave Coruscant…Where is he going?"

"He received a call from Lando…That is all he would say…"

"I'm going after him…" It was a lie, she felt her old friend, Zekk. Zekk had once been in love with Jaina, but all she saw him as was a friend. He went missing a few years ago. As soon as they arrive at the Temple Jaina takes a Jedi Star Fighter and sets course for New Alderaan.


	4. Chapter 4

BOSTHIRDA – DARTH CADEUS

Hundreds of thousands of Stormtroopers stand at attention as Boba Fett and his Sons of Mandalore walk down the isle with Grand Admiral Thrawn and Admiral Natasi Daala in toe; along with the other Imperial Prisoners freed from the Hole. Darth Cadeus wears armor similar to that of Darth Vader's. Cadeus' armor has no breathing apparatus or monitor. His helmet is not as bulky and his cape has a hood attached to it.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn and Admiral Natasi Daala…Welcome to the First Order…I am Darth Cadeus Lord of the Sith and the rightful Emperor of the Galaxy…"

Thrawn with his red eyes looks at Daala and nods. The two Imperial officers drop to one knee, "Our thanks for liberating us from that hell hole…"

"Arise…In the coming war with the Jedi and New Republic I will need your skills…For now rest yourselves and I will call on you later…" After dismissing everyone Cadeus contacts the Archduke of Geonosis, the King of Onderon, the Prime Minister of Belbringi, the Provisional Administrator of Ryloth, and the President of Taris. All allies against the New Republic Fleet.

"How much longer Lord Cadeus?" The Prime Minister of Belbringi asks.

"Patient Prime Minister…I told you before…I cannot move against the Jedi without the Force Protégé…Soon the protégé will be in my hands…Then we can move against the Jedi…"

 ** _"Why is the force protégé so important?"_** The Provisional Administrator of Ryloth asks.

"The Force protégé is more powerful than Luke Skywalker…Without Luke Skywalker the Jedi will fall and the New Republic will crumble...In the meantime my agents have freed Grand Admiral Thrawn and Admiral Natasi Daala…" Reassured Cadeus' allies cut transmission.

NEW ALDERAAN – JAINA

Jaina's ship exits hyperspace near the planet of New Alderaan established by her father Han Solo. Unlike the Alderaan of old this planet has a sophisticated defense system, a standing army, and planetary shield generator. Jaina's Jedi Star Fighter flies over the city after transmitting her transponder codes and flies towards the warehouse district. She lands her ship and leaps out.

"Zekk…Are you here…If not and this is a trap to kidnap me it won't work…" Jaina walks around staying in the streets and using her senses to track anything she doesn't see.

"Hello Jaina…"

She stops as he walks from behind a building, "How did…I didn't even sense you…"

"There is no time we need to leave…"

"Why?"

"Because Jedi…" Alema Rar says joining them, "…this is your final resting place."

"Alema Rar!" She says drawing her lightsaber. That is when Zekk grabs Alema in the force and throws her into the wall.

"Traitor!" Another woman by the name of Lumiya screams armed with a lightwhip.

"Zekk!" Jaina screams as the other woman strikes her whip at Zekk. Jaina throws her lightsaber in the path of the energy charged coil. Jaina runs into a flying kick and hits the new woman in the chest. As Alema attacks her Jaina summons her lightsaber. They lock blades and start fighting. Two more Sith join the battle. One of them catches Zekk with force lightening. The other uses the Dark Side of the force to crush Jaina's ship.

Before he can kill Zekk Jaina severs one of Alema's lekku or head tails. Then she cuts off Alema's right hand and leaps at the Sith shocking Zekk. As Jaina is leaping through the air the woman Lumiya strikes her across the back with her whip. Jaina howls in pain landing in the path of the lightening and using her hand she sends the lightening back at the Sith knocking him and his companions unconscious. Then she force chokes Lumiya to death.

"Come on Zekk we have to get out of here…" She places her hand on his chest and draws the force energy out of him and heals his body. Then she uses the force to heal her own wound.

"I forgotten how powerful you are…" Zekk says.

They force run through the warehouse district to a more public place in the city. "Back there…Before the fight…How come I didn't sense your presence…Or those other Sith…" The two had bought a room at inn.

"Something I learned from the First Order…" He looks at her, "That is what they call themselves…Master Cilghal had a plan…So she helped me reinforce my mental strength…I got myself captured on purpose to find out what became of our fellow Jedi…"

"And…" She asks grabbing his arm.

"They are turning them to the Dark Side and building an army to fight the Jedi and the New Republic…Jaina its not just Jedi…They have a Sith technique that allows them to track Force Sensitive individuals…They call their new recruits Sithlings…"

"We need a ship…I must get you back to Coruscant…"

"No there is something else…There leader calls himself Darth Cadeus…He wants your niece Allana…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

BESPIN

The Falcon exits hyperspace and enters the atmospheric planet. As it approaches Cloud City an escort of cloud cars fly beside the Falcon. As the ship lands Lando Calrissian waits on the platform with Lobot. "Lando!" Han calls as he and Chewie walk down the ramp.

"Han…I am so sorry, but they have my wife and son…"

"Sorry about what?"

That is when fifty Stormtroopers come out of hiding with Kylo Ren. "Han Solo…So nice to see you…"

Chewie roars, but he drops his bow caster as Ren force chokes him. "Let him go…"

The bow caster flies off the floor to Ren's open hand. "Take them away…"

"Just like old times aye Lando…"

Lando turns to Kylo Ren, "Alright you have them…Now release my wife and son…"

"In due time…" Later Han and Chewie are bought to a lab.

"Look I had my yearly shot two month ago…"

They strap them to separate med beds. "How long will this take?"

"Not long…The Wookie will be a problem…His mind is different…"

"Forget the Wookie then and focus on Captain Solo…" They inject Han with mind altering drugs to make him more docile and prone to suggestion. "Captain Solo…Can you hear me?"

"Yes…"

"Will you comply with my wishes?"

"Of course…"

"Good…I want you to return to Coruscant and head for the Jedi Temple…Bring Allana Solo to me…Do you understand?"

"Yes…" He replies in a hypnotic voice.

"Do whatever is necessary to achieve your objective…"

A Changeling is used to take Chewie's place and the two leave immediately aboard the Falcon.

HAN CALRISSIAN

Han Calrissian was named after Lando's best friend. Han and his mother Tendra are kept in a large room with floating monitors to watch them. Han paces back and forth, "We have to get out of here…"

"How they are watching our every move and listening to our every word…"

Han sighs and sits down next to his mother. He takes her hand and starts tapping the back side of her hand in code. She clears her throat and heads into the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out. An hour later Han goes in and comes out within a reasonable amount of time. A few seconds later Stormtroopers come in to inspect the bathroom. They find nothing.

Their plan to escape is subtle, but takes a lot of time. Eventually Lando is allowed to see his wife and son. After many hours of carefully planned maneuvers Han sets his plan into motion by setting off a power surge in the windows. Both he and Tendra escape through the window and are picked up by a cloud-car passing by.

Han and Tendra hide in the city in a secret apartment Lando has registered under another name. "Now what?" Tendra asks.

Before Han can say anything Kylo Ren's voice comes over the city COM. "This is Kylo Ren to Tendra and Han Calrissian…Surrender now are I will execute Lando Calrissian…"

"Tendra! Han! Don't surrender…Escape if you can…" He screams out as Kylo shocks him with force lightening.

CORUSCANT

Jaina Solo, Zekk, Anakin Solo, Jaden Korr, and Ben Skywalker stand before the Jedi High Council. "Of all the Jedi in the order the three of you are most skilled and powerful…" Luke says to Ben, Anakin, and Jaden.

Cilghal starts speaking, "We have decided that Jaden will lead the team to hunt down this new threat known as the First Order…"

"Why not me?" Anakin arrogantly asks.

"Because you have yet to learn humility…" Mara says answering.

"Ben you will find the person or persons responsible for this new technology being used by the First Order…"

"Masters I request permission to accompany Jedi Ben Skywalker…"

"I sense much conflict within you Jedi Zekk…" It is Master Kenth Hamner who replies to his request. "You resisted the temptation of the Dark Side and the torture inflicted upon you by the First Order, but you are not ready to serve…Yet…"

"Actually we believe young Ben capable of handling this on his own…Unless you believe otherwise…" Luke says looking at his Son.

"I am ready Grand Master and very capable…"

HAN

The Millennium Falcon exits hyperspace and flies across the mega-metropolis towards the Jedi Temple. He flies around the Temple and allows the Falcon to hover. "Hold here…" He commands to the Changeling pretending to be the Wookie Chewbacca. Han exits the ship via the top hatch. He enters the temple and goes looking for Allana.

Allana is training with younglings her age. Her skills far more advanced than any youngling her age. Han has to wait so he heads for her private room. Soon Allana comes escorted by R2-D2 and Jedi Master Tionne Solusar. "Master Tionne…"

"Grandpa!"

"Captain Solo…I was told you left for Bespin…"

"Lando's emergency was so urgent after all…"

"Oh well Allana you did very well today I shall see you tomorrow…"

"Yes Master…"

Han follows Allana into her apartment with R2. He subtly pulls out his blaster and sets it to ion. Then he shoots R2. "Grandpa!" He sticks Allana with a needle and she instantly falls unconscious. Han scoops her up and shoots out the window. Then he activates his gravity belt and flies to the Falcon.

PRINCE ISOLDER

"Leia it is good to see you again…" He says to Leia in her office.

"And you Prince Isolder…" They hug, "How are things in the Consortium?"

"Finally settling down…Though I must return to the Consortium with Princess Allana or there will be a civil war…"

"Why?"

"As you know Hapan society is a female dominated society…My power hinges on my female relatives…With my mother, Wife, and daughter dead that leaves our Granddaughter…And even though Allana is not of age she must be there…"

"It was her mother's wish that she study the ways of the Jedi…"

"I know…and I have a solution that will appease everyone and honor my daughter's wishes…Jaina is not a member of the Jedi order, but she knows the ways of the Jedi…She can return with us and teach her…"

"I am sure the council will agree…"

The door opens and in walks Threepio, "Begging your pardon Chancellor, but there is an urgent message from the Jedi Temple…"

THE JEDI TEMPLE

"Gone!" Isolder yells, "What do you mean gone?"

"Han took her…" Luke says with his eyes closed as they stand in Allana's room. Through the force he sees into the past what happened. "He was under the influence of mind altering drugs…"

"Han!" Leia says in concern.

"If Hapan nobility finds out about this certain factions will declare war on the New Republic and each other…"

"That won't happen…I will personally track them down…" Luke says.

"No…You should stay here…" Mara says, "I will go…"

"I will come with you Master Jade…"

"Mara be careful…"

BESPIN – KYLO REN

Torturing Lando Calrissian does not work. So Ren projects a live video on every monitor in the city. "Since you refuse to surrender yourselves…I have no choice, but to execute Lando Calrissian…"

"Wait!" A voice says over the city wide COM. "I will turn myself in…If you allow my mother to leave and spare my father…"

"Very well…" A few hours later Han Calrissian shows up and the Stormtroopers take him into custody.

"I am sorry father…" Kylo ignites his lightsaber and stabs Lando in the chest. "You said you would spare him!"

"I did…I spared him from a slow painful death…Now…Tendra Calrissian…If you do not surrender your son will become one with the force…"

"My Lord…The Millennium Falcon is returning…"

"Take him away…I will deal with him later…" Kylo rushes to the platform to greet the Falcon. Han walks down the ramp with Allana in his arms. "Well done Captain Solo…Give her to me…" He hesitates, "I said give her to me!" He hands her to Kylo.

"This is Kylo Ren to Portal command…Open a gate to the First Order base…"

"My Lord what of the Wookie?" Captain Phasma asks.

"Kill him and blow up this obnoxious pretentious ship…Also kill two citizens every minute Tendra does not surrender…" Kylo looks at Han as a portal opens up. "Come with me Captain Solo…" They enter the portal and leave Bespin.


	5. Chapter 5

BOSTHIRDA – DARTH CADEUS

As Kylo Ren walks across the floor carrying Allana Solo with the force. Darth Cadeus stands up and walks down the ramp with the droid AD-9 following. "AD take the girl to my quarters…"

"Yes Master…"

As the droid takes Allana out of the air Cadeus turns his attention to Ren, "You have done well…Take a knee…" He obeys, "From this day forth…Kylo Ren is no more…You shall be known as Darth Ren…Sith Master…Chose your apprentice well…"

He rises, "Thank you My Lord…" He steps to the side, "I bought you the infamous Han Solo…" Cadeus punches him in the gut sending him to his knees, "If I may ask My Lord why bring him here?"

"He is the final step to be taken to ultimate power…" Cadeus has Han placed in a cell and guarded. Then he goes to his room and watches Allana sleep. "So young and powerful…" He takes a sample of her blood. "Perhaps I can turn you…Maybe not…Either way I will win…"

"Mommy!" Allana says waking up. She cradles herself and sits back on the bed away from the masked man. "Who are you? Where is my Grandpa…"

"I sense much love in you for your Grandfather…How touching…I wonder will you have as much love for me…"

"I don't even know you…"

"Oh but you do young one…Search your feelings…"

Allana frowns, "I…I…sense nothing…"

He smiles, "Even for one as powerful as you…Interesting…Very well…I am your father…"

Allana stares at the masked man, "My…my…my father is dead…You are not my father…"

He reaches up and touches a button on the side of his mask. The helmet and face plate separate and he removes it revealing a strong face. The hair and eyes and similar to that of Allana's Grandmother Leia Organa Solo, but the rest of the face is Han Solo's. "I am Jacen Solo…Your father…"

"But momma said you died…"

"In a manner of speaking…"

"Where is my Grandfather…Why have you bought me here?"

"To fulfill your destiny…" Cadeus stands up, "Come with me child…"

"No I want to go home…"

"Home is with me child…"

BESPIN

She is six and half feet tall, a female Stormtrooper named Phasma. "Prepare to fire…" She command standing in front of the Millennium Falcon. Before she can give the command New Republic Star Fighters and battle cruisers show up. One fighter dives on the men pointing guns at the Falcon and shoot them down. Phasma dives out of the way.

"This is Captain Phasma to Portal control…We are under attack from New Republic forces…"

"Captain lay down cover fire and pull back…We will open a portal as soon as we can…"

"Copy last transmission…Pull back!"

CHEWBACCA

Chewie is taken from his cell to be used as a hostage. As the Stormtroopers march him down a hall one of the troopers shoots down the others. It is Tendra disguised as a Stormtrooper. **_"It is good to see you…"_** Chewbacca says.

"You as well Chewie…Come on the New Republic is here…we must rescue my son." She throws him his bow caster.

As they fight their way to Han they are joined by Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker and Jaina Solo. Both women are armed with violet colored lightsabers. It is Jaina who recuses Han Calrissian. Chewie gets separated from the group and comes upon a squadron of Stormtroopers escaping through a portal.

Chewie roars and fires blaster bolts from his cross-bow. "Close the Portal!" A man screams. Chewie is hit in the shoulder. "Finish off that walking hairball!" The same man screams.

The man is grabbed in the force by Mara Jade Skywalker and slammed into the wall. Then she points her hand at the portal of energy and holds it open. She and Chewie are joined by New Republic commandos and they start shooting down the Stormtroopers. That is when a storm of force lightening flies through the portal and hits Mara.

As she hits the floor the portal closes. **_"Are you alright…"_** Chewie asks.

"Yes…"

Later Chewie stands off to the side as Jaina and Mara report to the rest of the Jedi Council and Leia. "We almost had them…I was hit by force Lightening from the other side of the Portal…" Mara says, "This Darth Cadeus is very powerful…His strength is equal to that of Jaina's."

"We shall see about that…if and when this coward shows his face…" Jaina says.

"Return to Coruscant immediately…" Luke orders, then he looks at Tendra, "Tendra…Han…I am so sorry for your loss…"

"Perhaps if the Jedi were doing their job this would not have happened…and my father would be alive…" Han Calrissian says.

"Han! Apologize to Master Skywalker…"

"It's alright…" Luke says as Han walks away.

"I am so sorry Master Skywalker…" Tendra goes after her son.

KAMINO

After the Empire fell the people of Kamino resumed their isolation from the rest of the Galaxy. Many Ambassadors from the New Republic tried to convince the Kaminoans to join the New Republic, but they are all refused. It is here that a portal opens and Darth Cadeus arrives with his daughter and Assassin droid.

As usual it is raining, "Why are we here?" Allana asks.

"To fulfill my destiny little one…"

The door opens and out walks a Kaminoan male, "Welcome to Tipoca City I am Drah Mindor…City Adminstrator…What may I do for you…"

"My name is Jonash Orthana of Corellia…This is my daughter Allyna and my protocol Droid R3-P0…I have come on business of a personal nature…"

"Please this way…"

After everyone is settled Cadeus or Jonash as he told Drah Mindor meet in private. "What may I do for you sir…"

"I need a clone made…"

"How many?"  
"Only one…"

"Well we usually charge 1,500 credits per clone, but since this is a singular clone the charge will be 100,000…"

"Does that include growth acceleration?"

"No sir…"

"Credits are no object how soon can you get started?"  
"All I need is the DNA sample…"

He hands him the DNA sample, "Come I shall introduce you to the Cloning administrator…"

They go to an office overlooking the cloning vats, "Do you wish pure genetic replication? We can change the hair color, eyes, make the subject taller or shorter…"

"Pure replication…" Cadeus/Jonash hands the Administrator a data-pad, "I have studied your growth acceleration process…I would like the clone grown on this time schedule…"

"We have made some major breakthroughs in growth acceleration…This is…"

"I will pay an extra 150,000 credits if you follow this schedule…"

"Very well then…We shall get started immediately…" Over the next few weeks the Allana's clone is grown in a special vat. While the clone is growing Darth Cadeus takes Allana to Dathomir.

DATHOMIR

Dathomir is home to a group of force sensitive women known as the Dathomir witches. They are descendant from a group of younglings whose ship crashed on the planet. Over time the truth of the force was lost and the descendants of the younglings believed the power they wielded was magic. Two clans live on the planet; the Nightsisters who follow the Dark Side and the Children of the Stars who follow light magic or the force. Both groups are female dominated societies.

Prince Isolder visited the planet long ago with Han, Leia, and Luke. It was here that he met Allana's mother. A Portal opens up near the edge of the swamp and the ancient Sith ruins where the Nightsisters dwell.

"This place is…cold and dark…"

"Your mother is from this world…" Cadeua replies as they joined by two females; one is an Acolyte of the First Order.

"My Lord Welcome to Dathomir…"

"Is all ready?"

"Yes My Lord…" She steps to the side, "May I introduce Lady Gethzera Clan Mother of the Nightsisters…"

"An honor to meet you M'Lady…"

"Is this the child?"

He stares at her and his hand falls to his cross-guard lightsaber. "If she is mistreated in any fashion there will be grave consequences…"

She smiles, "No harm will come to one so powerful…If guided properly she will rule the Galaxy one day…"

"Yes…I am leaving my Acolyte here…"

"You are leaving me here?" Allana asks teary eyed.

"For a short time…I promise I shall return and you will fulfill your destiny…"

KAMINO

Darth Cadeus stands in front of the cloning tube holding an older version of his daughter at the age of seventeen. She will never be as powerful as the real Allana, but she will become more powerful than Luke Skywalker. Another two weeks and she will be ready both mentally and physically. As they grow her the clone Allana is mentally given information appropriate for her growth levels.

Cadeus himself handles the information implants, which include Sith training in lightsaber combat and use of the Dark Side. She is mentally conditioned to follow the ways of the Sith and show complete loyalty to Cadeus. Unlike Vader or other Sith before Sidious, the clone Allana cannot betray Cadeus.

DARTH DIVAH

So many memories of time past and present, some of it seemed like a dream and the rest for real. The Allana clone opens her eyes for the first time. Searing pain shoots through them for it is the first time she has used her eyes. Using the force Allana dulls the pain, pain has its uses for a Sith. She looks right and then left noticing the figure standing over her bed.

"Father?"

"And Master…"

"Yes…" She sits up and looks around, "How did I get here?"

"I bought you here for medical treatment remember…"

"Yes…"

"You were ambushed by the Jedi Luke Skywalker and his son Ben…The two of them together were too much for you…"

"Yes I remember…" She sits up and stretches her limbs. "I feel so weak…"

"You have been unconscious for a longtime…Use the Dark Side of the Force…"

She closes her eyes and energizes her body with the power of the Dark Side of the Force. "I feel much better now…"

"Your lightsaber…"

He had built the lightsaber days ago and as one of her memories Allana thinks she built it. Later Allana is surrounded by six Sith Acolytes. They attack at her at the same time from all sides. Allana is faster, stronger, and more powerful than all of them combined.

Many days later the clone stands on a platform as her father Darth Cadeus addresses the First Order. "We are many and we fight as one!" They repeat his words, "Long have we hid in the shadows…No more…The great day of the First Order has come…" They all cheer and the clone looks at Grand Admiral Thrawn, Admiral Daala, General Veers, Captain Phasma, and Boba Fett. "Where the Empire failed…We shall succeed…Not with Super Weapons…But by the power of Dark Side…" He points at the Allana Clone and she steps forward.

"May I present…My daughter…Darth Divah…"

She is dressed in black armor with a black skirt, and stockings with black knee high boots. Divah wears a black Sith Robe with a hood that is presently down. Her long hair is a ponytail. They all cheer as she ignites her lightsaber and raises it high.


	6. Chapter 6

CORUSCANT – LUKE

Luke summons the Jedi Council, "My friends I have made a grave mistake…"

"What mistake do you speak of Grand Master?" Cilghal asks.

"Recalling the Jedi Knights to the temple when Jedi started disappearing…"

"We all agreed it was for the best Master Skywalker…Do not blame yourself…" Tionne says.

"We need to send out as many Jedi as possible…" As they talk portals start opening in and around the Jedi Temple and Senate Rotunda. "We…" Luke pauses as he senses the Sith.

"I sense them as well…" Kyle says.

"So do I…"

Luke jumps up, "Masters Saba, Kyle, Kenth and Tionne protect the younglings and get them to safety…" Before Luke can issue anymore orders a portal opens in the council room and two Sith a man and a woman emerge from the portal. Kyle points his hand at the window and shatters the glass with the force. Then Kyle, Saba, Kenth, and Tionne leap out of the Window.

"Hello Uncle! It has been a long time…"

Luke and the remaining Jedi Masters are stunned as they recognize the muffled voice. "Jacen…"

He removes his helmet, "Jacen Solo died long ago and Darth Cadeus was born…"

"You…We thought you were dead…"

"Jacen Solo found the First Jedi Temple, but he also found a massive grave…Where the first Jedi who dared to explore Dark Side were killed by their Jedi Masters…Led by Ajunta Pall…He and his followers fled to Korriban which was inhabited by a race of beings known as the Sith…The fallen Jedi adopted their name to become the Sith who have fought the Jedi for thousands of years…"

"Enough of the history lesson traitor!" Kam Solusar barks. Jacen grabs him in the force and chokes him. But Luke breaks his hold.

"Ah the legendary force strength of Luke Skywalker…Because my force blood was diluted by Han Solo I would never become your equal…That is why I needed my daughter…"

Cadeus and Divah unleash a force wave that smashes the Council chamber and throws the Masters off their feet. As they slowly recover a portal opens, "Kill them all I have business elsewhere…" Cadeus leaves through the portal and Divah ignites her lightsaber. She points a clawed hand at Kam Solusar lifting him into the air. Then she force crushes every bone in his body.

"MONSTER!" Kyp leaps at Divah igniting his lightsaber. She side steps his attack and impales him on her lightsaber. Then she blasts Cilghal with force lightening, but Mara leaps in the path of the lightening. Corran Horn and Octa Ramis attack at the same time. With her hand still pointed at Mara and Cilghal using force lightening; Divah fights to the Jedi Masters with one hand on her lightsaber.

She turns her lightening on Mandurrin as he leaps at her. He is slammed into the wall by the lightening and knocked unconscious. Divah ducks underneath an attack from Corran and grabs Octa's sword hand, she cuts off her hand taking the lightsaber and fights Corran, Mara, and Cighal at the same time.

Luke grabs her in the force and throws her out of the ruins of the Council Chambers. "Why did you do that?" Mara asks.

"She is too powerful…Cighal you and Tresina take the wounded to safety…The rest of you with me…"

Meanwhile dozens of Jedi Knights fight desperately to keep the Sith away from the younglings. There are Jedi fighting outside the nursery and Jedi inside with Lightsaber drawn. There is a rumbling sound and hole is punched into the wall via the force by Kyle Katarn. "Master Katarn!" A few younglings yell.

"Thiz way young onez…" Saba commands. They run across the garden towards the hallway that leads to the hangar. There are hundreds of Sith and Jedi fighting in the main foyer, the training arena, the archives, meditation rooms, and even in the dining hall. Chairs are thrown with force, people are force choked, lightening flies, and lightsabers crackle and hiss.

LEIA

Leia is in her office with the Ambassador of Veroth. Winter and C3P0 are present. "Is something wrong Chancellor…"

"I sense a disturbance in the force…Something is happening both here and at the Jedi Temple…"

That is when the chief of Leia's security Poe Dameron enters, "Supreme Chancellor we are under attack…" The alarms start going off. "We need to get you to safety…"

That is when a portal opens in Leia's office and Darth Cadeus comes through holding Han Solo. "Han!"

Poe Dameron draws his blaster, but he is grabbed in the force and thrown across the office to the wall behind Leia's desk. "Hello mother…"

Leia frowns, "Jacen…You…your…your alive…"

"I am Darth Cadeus…Lord of the Sith…Founder of the First Order and Emperor of the Galaxy…"

"Jacen…"

He places his lightsaber to Han's back, "I told you…Jacen Solo is dead…I am Darth Cadeus…" He ignites his lightsaber.

"HAN!" Leia screams as he falls to his knees.

She rushes forward, "Leia…" He says with his last breath. Leia slowly looks up.

"Yes…Gather your anger…"

"Captain Poe…Take Winter, the Ambassador and Threepio to my ship…"

"Chancellor…"

She ignites her lightsaber, "Go I will be fine…" All over the Senate Rotunda New Republic commandos fight First Order Stormtroopers. Imperial Walkers emerge from large portals with rank upon rank of Stormtroopers.

THE JEDI TEMPLE

With Saba and Kyle leading the way the younglings head for the main hanger. Wielding two lightsabers Saba cuts down two and five Sith at a time with Kyle at her side. The blue and green energy blades sever limbs, heads, and slash through flesh with ease. They finally make it to a Jedi transport ship. Kyle runs to the bridge and starts the ship up.

"Get on board thiz one will hold them off…" Saba says to Tionne.

"May the force be with you Master Saba…" Tionne says before walking up the ramp. She looks back as eight Sith charge Saba.

"GO!"

"Is everyone on board?" Kyle asks over the COM.

"Take off Master Katarn…" Tionne sadly says.

As the ship takes off Saba removes her robe and twirls her lightsabers. She blocks left and slashes the first Sith across the chest. As he goes down she trips another with her tail and impales him with the green blade when he hits the floor. She cuts the next man in half at the waist. Saba is a living weapon of death to the Sith she faces.

DARTH DIVAH

After Luke throws her out of the ruins Divah falls and as she falls she grabs the spire that houses the council chambers and smashes it. The entire spire comes crumbling down. Then she straightens herself out and points her hand at the roof of the building below. She punches a hole and lands on the floor of the Jedi Temple.

A few minutes after she lands Luke, Mara, and Corran land in front of her and ignite their lightsabers. Divah is still armed with her lightsaber and the one she took from Octa Ramis. "You know you are not the real Allana…" Luke says, "You are just a clone…A copy…"

She does not respond, instead she allows her rage to engulf her and she attacks. As they fight they are joined by two Jedi Knights. "No stay back!" Luke commands.

One of the Jedi loses his leg as he flips over Divah. She spins swinging both sabers and slashes Corran Horn across the chest and neck, killing him. Luke manages to knock her lightsaber from her hand, but she force pushes Luke across the floor. Mara and the remaining Jedi manage to flank Divah from the front and back, but she stabs backwards and kills the Jedi.

She spins around him as he falls to his knees and decapitates the Twi'Lek. Divah throws away Octa's lightsaber and summons her own. Mara attacks her, but Divah grabs her in the force and starts to crush her. "NO!" Luke flips over Mara and kicks Divah in the chest. As Mara hits the floor Divah and Luke fight. She back flips and points her hand at the ceiling above Mara. She pulls it down, but at the last minute Luke spins around and catches the falling debris in the force.

"No!" Mara screams as Divah impales him on her lightsaber. Luke smiles at her and his body vanishes becoming one with the force.

LEIA AND CADEUS

Han's death enrages Leia and she attacks the man who was once her son and now calls himself Darth Cadeus. Her lightsaber is blue, the blue and red blades crackle and hiss as they collide in a deadly melee. "For one who has forsaken her Jedi Training you are very skilled…" Cadeus says.

"You will find that I am full of surprises…"

Leia throws her hand out and force pushes Cadeus through the wall. As he flies backwards he throws force lightening from his free hand and flips landing on his feet. Leia blocks the lightening and charges him. She thrusts and spins into Cadeus with a whirlwind attack. He counters and flips backwards towards the podium. As Leia leaps at him, Cadeus leaps up towards the Senatorial Auditorium.

He smashes through the platform door and flips landing on the bottom floor. Leia rises up on the podium and points her hand at one of the hover stands. She throws the hover stand at Cadeus, who grabs another and hurls it at the one she threw. The two stands smash into each other. Cadeus leaps over the two stands as they hit the ground and attack Leia again.

She manages to slash Cadeus in the face. He howls in pain and unleashes a force wave that throws Leia across the Auditorium and smashes thirty hover stands. Leia lands in the ruins of the stands as Cadeus leaps at her from the other side of the Auditorium. In that moment Leia is distracted by Luke's death and receives a severed hand. Before he can finish her Jaina appears from above and snatches up her mother by the force. Brother and sister stair at each other as Zekk carries Leia away.

DIVAH

"Fight me you coward!" Mara screams. Divah tries to attack, but a power from beyond stops her from attacking Mara. **_("Mara Run…If you fight her you will die…")_** Luke says from beyond.

Divah hears him and sneers. She places her hand on the floor of the Jedi Temple and sends a wave through the tiles, fixtures, pillars, walls, and foundations of the Jedi Temple. Every Jedi and Sith stop fighting as they feel the temple start shaking. As it starts to crumble Divah walks to the exit. The entire Jedi Temple falls into a pile of ruins.

 ** _"You are just a clone…A copy…"_** Luke Skywalker's word echo through her mind and doubt sets in.

DARTH CADEUS

Stormtroopers of the First Order stand at attention as Cadeus, Divah, and Kylo Ren walk towards Thrawn, Daala, and Veers. "We have captured over two hundred Senators my Lord…" Grand Admiral Thrawn reports.

"Well done…Take them to the plaza…"

Cadeus' words are transmitted to all members of the New Republic. "Senators…I am Darth Cadeus…Lord of the Sith and Leader of the First Order…Your new Emperor…The New Republic has been crushed and the Jedi scattered across the galaxy…A new Day is dawning for us all…The Day of the First Order…We are Many and we Fight as One…Long live the First Order…"


	7. Chapter 7

STAR WARS EPISODE VIII THE FIRST ORDER

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

The New Republic has been thrown into chaos…

Darkness rises once again in the form of the First Order.

Led by the ruthless Darth Cadeus hundreds of Star Systems once loyal

to the Jedi and New Republic swear fealty to the new Sith Regime…

Meanwhile Jedi Knight Ben Skywalker must take up his father's mantle…

He continues his mission to find the person or persons responsible

for the Transit Portal Technology… The Hope is for the Jedi and New Republic Remnant

to counter the First Order with this New Technology…

As things unfold Anakin Solo has gone off on his own to find

his Niece Allana Solo. Once he finds her he intends to raise an army

To stop Darth Cadeus and return peace and order to the Galaxy…

CORUSCANT – DARTH CADEUS

A fleet of First Order Star Destroyers surrounds Coruscant. Imperial, Lamda, and Dreadnaught class Destroyers. There is even a new style Super Destroyer named the Vader in orbit. Darth Cadeus stands in the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Now the Emperor's office of affairs for the First Order. A week had passed since the Jedi and the New Republic had been dealt a deadly blow. Star Systems all over the Galaxy are pledging themselves to the First Order out of fear.

"Its all mine AD…"

"Yes it is My Lord…But the Jedi are still a threat to your rule…"

He looks at the Droid, "AD you must learn to savor the small things in life which lead to greater things…"

"Yes Master…"

"Call my advisors…" They all gather in a meeting room adjacent to the office. Darth Ren, Joruus Ceboath, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Admiral Daala, General Veers, General Hux, Moff Onah Desard, Captain Phasma, and Boba Fett are present. They all stand and bow when Cadeus enters the room. "Gentlemen and Ladies please be seated…" He looks around the room, "Where is Lady Divah…"

AD speaks into his onboard COM, "Lady Divah does not wish to be disturbed…"

Ever since the battle with the Jedi Divah has been acting funny. Cadeus looks at Desard, "Moff Desard you may begin…"

Hux looks at Fett, "With all due respect My Lord does this…Mandalorian have to be here?" he says speaking up before Desard can start.

"Fett is the new Mandalore of his people and an ally…You will show him the respect he is due…"

"Yes my lord…Forgive me…"

Desard clears her throat, "The Systems of Chandrilla, Malastare, Terroth, and Serroco have pledged themselves to the First Order…Our agents in the Hapes Consortium are ready to start the civil war…If all goes well and the New Republic supporters are defeated the Hapan Empire will be our ally…" She looks at Thrawn, "Grand Admiral…"

A hologram of Corellia appears, "If we wish to solidify our power in this sector Corellia must be taken…by force…" He looks at Darth Ren, "Master Ren should lead the ground assault…"

"I would like to lead the ground assault…" Joruus Ceboath says interrupting.

Cadeus looks at him, his anger rising, "We have discussed this Master Ceboath…I need you to train my new recruits and Sithlings…"

"My talents…" He starts gasping for air as Cadeus force chokes him.

"I am not in the habit of arguing with underlings…You can easily be replaced…"

"For…give me!" He gasps falling forward on the table.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you Master Ceboath…If you fail in your duties to the First Order your talents will no longer be of use…"

"Yes My Lord…"

DIVAH

Divah stands among the ruins of the Jedi Temple. She had bought the entire Temple down after killing Luke Skywalker. **_("You are just a clone…A copy…")_** Luke Skywalker's words echo in her mind. "Who am I?" She asks as Darth Cadeus walks up behind her.

"You were not at the meeting I called…"

"I asked you a question…" She turns to face him.

"You are my daughter…"

"Skywalker told me that I am a clone…A copy of the original Allana…Is this true?"

He stares at her before answering, "You would believe these Jedi lies…"

"The Jedi are many things…but not liars. Nor would they use a lie to sow discord among their enemies…"

"Oh…what about when Obi-Wan Kenobi lied to Luke Skywalker about his father?"

"He was lying to protect him from the truth…"

"The truth is you are my daughter and that is all that matters…"

She tries to point her hands at Cadeus and attack him with force lightening. Her hands tremble and she shakes all over, her conditioning preventing her from attacking Cadeus. "What am I?"

"Fine! You are a clone…I had you made so that I could defeat Luke Skywalker…My powers alone were insufficient to defeat him…But my daughter…She was born of two force users…I could not wait for her to come of age that is why I had you cloned…"

"What if she does not turn to the Dark Side…"

"You are my daughter…She will have to become one with the force…"

"And if she does…"

"I will no longer need you…" She turns her back on him, "You have been conditioned not turn on me…Now…I need you to hunt the Jedi down and destroy them…"

THE CORPORATE SECTOR – BEN

Ben Skywalker stands on the balcony of his rented room on the planet of Trian. Like Coruscant Trian is a worldwide metropolis. For the most part the Corporate Sector is currently independent. During the clone wars the Corporate Sector remained neutral. When Emperor Palpatine came to power he invaded the Corporate Sector, because he felt they were a threat and there were rumors that the Corporate Sector was supplying the Rebels with ships, weapons, and supplies.

When the Empire fell the Corporate Sector became independent again. It was founded by business men who wished to hide assets that they didn't want taxed by the Old Republic. Eventually the Corporate Sector became a power in and of itself. Darth Cadeus was supplied with weapons and armor on the condition that he would not invade the Corporate Sector. He agreed so long as they did not supply his enemies with resources.

Ben Skywalker came to the Corporate Sector to find the source of the technology used by the First Order. Ben is taller than his father and mother. He has Mara's red hair but is of a lighter color. He has his father's blue eyes and a runner's build. Of all the Jedi in the galaxy Ben is the most powerful, his only equal, his cousin Allana Solo.

When his father died, Ben felt it in force. He stands with his eyes closed using the force to witness the event he felt. When he learns the identity of Darth Cadeus Ben is equally crushed. Growing up Ben had looked up to Jacen as an elder brother and mentor. When he died or assumed Jacen had died Ben took it hard. He poured himself into a closer relationship with his father and studies as a Jedi. The day Ben became a Jedi Knight he dedicated his service to Jacen's memory.

Ben opens his teary eyes, "Father…I swear on the force I will avenge you…"

 ** _"Vengeance is a path to the Dark Side my son…"_**

Ben turns to face his father's Force Ghost, "Or a means of justice…"

 ** _"Beep boop reer dewoo…"_**

Ben looks at the droid he built. A new style of Astromech droid he designed and built named BB-8. He smiles, "I am talking to my father through the Force BB…"

" ** _Dewar neepo meep…"_**

"Well of course you don't see anyone Force Ghosts can only be seen by Force users…" Ben looks at Luke, "Have you appeared to mother yet?"

 ** _"I will when she needs to see me…"_** Luke walks up to Ben, **_"Listen Ben…You and Allana are the two most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy…Since Ja…I mean Darth Cadeus cloned Allana…you are the only one who can stop Darth Divah…"_**

"I will do my best…You couldn't help me find the person or persons responsible for this transit portal tech can you…"

Luke smiles and starts to fade away, ** _"And take all the fun and hard work of looking…How will you learn anything?"_**

Ben smiles, "Right…" He leaves the hotel and makes his way to the Corporate Sector Archives for patents.

"May I help you Sir?" The Female Ikotchi asks.

 ** _"I need access to your mainframe…"_** He says using the Old Jedi Mind Trick.

"Access is restricted…"

 ** _"But not for me…I'm a patents officer…Investigating patent plagiarism…"_**

"Okay sir follow me…" She looks at the Droid, "Your Droid will have to remain here…"

 ** _"The Droid has privileged access…"_**

"Oh…well follow me…" She leads them into a massive center with computer brains everywhere and droids. They go to a private terminal. "Do you need anything else sir?"

 ** _"Privacy and please remove this from holo-recording…"_**

"Yes sir…"

Ben looks at BB, "Alright BB plug in and find the design specs for the transit portal…"

" ** _Meer dreep boop thop…"_**

"Just go as fast as you can…" Whil BB searches the archives Ben closes his eyes. He uses his power to watch for Droids and technicians in the mainframe and steer them away from him. At the same time he searches for his mother and the other Jedi.

 ** _("Ben!")_** Mara says when he touches her mind.

 ** _("Mother…where are you?")_**

 ** _("Dantooine…the ruins of the old Jedi Academy…Ben are you alright?")_**

 ** _("I am fine…I can sense you, but I can't sense the others…")_**

 ** _("That is because Zekk is teaching us a technique he learned from the Sith…How to hide our force essence…You were able to sense me because I was looking for you…How goes the investigation?")_**

 ** _("On going…Mother…Father appeared to me as a Force Ghost…")_**

 ** _("Did he say anything?")_**

 ** _("For me not to seek vengeance…I have to go now BB has found something…")_** Ben breaks the link and looks at BB-8. "What did you find…"

 ** _"Dwah deep deroo ree…"_**

Ben and BB take a speeder bike to Star-Tech Corporate offices and meet with President of Technological Acquisitions. "And what is your name again?"

"Lawrence Starkiller…"

He looks at BB, "I have never seen that type of Droid before…Did you build him?"

"Yes I did…New style Astromech Droid…and if you tell me what I want to know I will sell you the designs at cost…"

The man smiles, "What can I do for you?"  
"The Transit Portal Technology…There is a patent for it, but the inventor is unlisted…"

He sighs, "Are you a spy for the New Republic?"

"I'm a Jedi Knight…"

"The only reason I am telling you this is because you are selling me the designs to your Droid…The portal technology was designed by a man named Ryn Jysar…He is human…"

"Where can I find him?"

"He's dead…"

"Do you know his planet of origin?"

"The Planet Ghess in the Hisari System…Outer Rim…"

Ben has BB-8 give the man a copy of his diagram and he pays Ben three thousand credits. **_"Beep roop meer…"_**

"I know…But I am a Jedi…I do what I do to serve and protect…Not for Credits…" As they make their way to Ben's Jedi ship First Order agents follow them from the shadows.

DANTOOINE

The planet Dantooine has a rough history and has been settled many times in its long history. Many years ago it was home to farmers and a Jedi Enclave that was destroyed by the Sith Lord Darth Malak. The planet was abandoned post Clone Wars Era and then later the ruins of the old Jedi Enclave was used by the Rebels as a base. It is here that what is left of the Jedi order has come.

As he most senior Jedi and Luke Skywalker's first student Kyle Katarn has been elected Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. It had been decided that New Republic Fleet and the Jedi would not be in the same place at the same time. Kyle and the remaining Jedi Masters are having a conference with Supreme Chancellor Leia Organa Solo.

"How many Jedi do you have left?" Leia asks.

"Less than two hundred…The majority are younglings and Padawans…" Mara says.

There is a beeping on the holoprojector, "Chancellor we are receiving a transmission on our emergency channel…Standby we will connect you in…"

A hologram of Jaden Carr appears. He had been sent with Anakin Solo and a team of twelve Jedi to hunt down the new threat. "Masters…"

"Jaden you are online with the Supreme Chancellor as well…"

"We were on the planet Vash when felt the disturbances in the force…Is it true? Is Master Skywalker dead…"

"He is…" Kyle says responding, "I have been elected Grandmaster in his place…"

"Transmit your coordinates Grandmaster and we will join you…"

"Perhaps not…Better you and the Jedi with you join the Fleet…"

Jaden nods, "Very well then…You should know Jedi Solo has gone off on his own again…"

Leia shakes her head, "Knowing my son he will probably go looking for Allana…"

"That was the conclusion we came to…" Jaden's hologram looks at Leia's, "Chancellor send a coded transmission of your location and we will join you as soon as possible…"

The transmissions end and Kyle addresses the other Masters, "For the time being the High Council should remain with the Masters we have, but there are a few Padawans who deserve the rank of Jedi Knight…"

"Right…" They call eleven Padawans and grant them rank of Jedi Knight.


	8. Chapter 8

BEN - GHESS

Ben's ship comes out of hyperspace in the Hisari System. He lands his ship in a public hanger and drives up the street on speeder bike after paying the docking fee. After some discreet questions Ben finds the old home of Ryn Jysar. The house is abandoned but Ben is able to use the force to see into the past. **_("Ryn Jysar has a son…")_** Ben says looking at the ghostly images of the past.

Ben leaves the house and returns to his ship where BB is waiting for him. "Power up the ship BB-8…" Soon they take off and make the jump to lightspeed.

ORD MANTELL

The planet is home to the Mantellian Sevrip species, but humans, Bith, and Chadra-Fans have migrated to the planet as well. New Mantella is a city that is populated by humans and Bith. The planet was once ruled by the Black Sun, post Galactic Empire era. The humans Bith and Chadra-Fan formed an alliance to drive the Empire away after the Second Death Star was destroyed. It was the Jedi of the New Republic who restored rule of the planet to the Mantellian Sevrip.

Ben walks up the street with BB-8 following beside him. **_"Beep boop…reer dwap…"_**

 ****"Yes I know…They have been tailing us since the Corporate Sector…My only concern is whether or not they have a Sith Acolyte with them…" Sensing the son of Ryn Jysar inside Ben picks the lock and enters the house.

"Put your hands up…Turn around slowly and I won't gun you down…" Ben does as he is told. The man standing behind him is dark of skin with short hair. Ben uses the force to take his gun away. "You…you're a Sith of the First Order…"

"I am a Jedi Knight and my name is Ben Skywalker…"

"Skywalker! Any relation to Luke Skywalker?"

"He's my father…"

"Lucky you…"

"What's your name?"

"Finn Jysar…"

"What do you know of your father's invention the transit portal technology?"

"Everything I helped him build it…"

"How did the First Order get it?" Finn explains that his father was going to sell his technology to the highest bidder.

"He ended up selling it to Czerka Corporation…I didn't know they have ties to the First Order…"

"Czerka Corp has always been pro Sith…Can you build another one…"

"Yes if I had the proper equipment…"

"You are coming with me…"

BOBA FETT

"All forces move in…" He says into his COM. Dozens of Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers burst into the room and start shooting. Both Ben and Finn go down fighting; Ben overwhelmed as he uses his lightsaber and Finn dies shooting his blaster.

"Sir both men are down…" The Commander says over the COM.

Fett looks at the Sith Acolyte and nods, "No…it's not that easy…" The Sith Acolyte leaps off the building and enters the apartment. While the Stormtroopers see two bodies on the ground the Sith Acolyte sees nothing. "You fools…You weak minded fools…" With a wave of his hand the illusions vanish. "Find them now!"

BEN

Ben walks through the streets with Finn and BB-8. He has force illusions all over the city to throw off their pursuers. When Ben senses men at his ship he stops, "Something wrong?" Finn asks.

"Yes we need buy a new ship…Come…" Ben leads him to small time dealer. "We need a ship and we need one now…" He says to the Devarian. A few minutes later they are taking off in a Ondaronian heavy shuttle.

ANAKIN – DATHOMIR 

Anakin Solo possessed the arrogance and cockiness of both his father and grandfather. As such he had left his fellow Jedi when he felt his father and uncle die. He became enraged when he learned that his brother was still alive and had done the deed. He would hunt Darth Cadeus down, but only after he found his niece Allana Solo.

After months of searching Anakin's ship exits hyperspace near Dathomir. He lands his ship on the Dathomir's moon. Before exiting the ship he puts on a space-flight suit. He jets towards the planet and flies into its atmosphere. Once Anakin has crossed over he activates his stealth belt and flies towards the edge of the swamp. He hides his space suit in a tree and camouflages it with leaves and branches. Once the suit is secure he makes his way through the swamp towards the Citadel of the Night Sisters.

The entire city can feel his presence and every Night Sister is searching for Anakin. "Allana…" Anakin whispers as she is taken from the main compound and placed on a tamed Rancor with a Sith Acolyte. Then the Acolyte along with four other Nightsisters riding their own Rancors leave. Anakin scales the side of the building and runs leaping towards a tree. When they are a mile from the city Anakin draws his twin lightsabers; both have blue energy blades.

He deactivates his stealth belt and attacks the small caravan. He force throws his left saber and kills the Rancor carrying Allana. He lands behind a Nightsister and stabs her in the back. Using the force Anakin takes control of the Rancor and attacks the others. The Sith Acolyte attacks Anakin with Force Lightening. As the Rancor is hit by the lightening he leaps into a flip and lands by the Sith Acolyte.

"ANAKIN!" Allana screams.

Anakin summons his other lightsaber and attacks the Sith Acolyte. The Sith Acolyte tries to hold her own against Anakin, until the reinforcements can arrive, but he is far too powerful and skilled. Rather than die she retreats.

"Are you alright kid?"  
"Yes…"

They hug then Anakin scoops her up and runs off using his force speed. After a few close calls he reaches the tree where he left his space-flight suit. He places a breathing mask on Allana after getting dressed then he flies off with her in his arms.

CORUSCANT – DARTH CADEUS

"My Lord an urgent message from Dathomir…The Sith Acolyte Vesta." Darth Ren says.

Cadeus already knows what has happened, "My Lord…"

"Silence!" Cadeus orders before she can say the rest, "I already know what has happened…The Jedi Anakin Solo has taken Allana Solo…You had best remain on Dathomir Vesta…Consider yourself no longer a member of the First Order…" He cuts off the transmission and looks at Grand Admiral Thrawn, "Admiral Thrawn find the New Republic fleet…"

"Yes my Lord…"

As Thrawn walks away a portal opens to Corellia. AT-AT walkers, Stormtroopers, and AT-STs go through the portal and start attacking the info-structure of the planet's government. They attack government buildings, shipyards, troop barracks, and hangars. The Corellian military is ready for the attack as they had been expecting it.

Darth Ren and General Veers lead the attack on the planet's surface. The First Order must fight for every inch of the planet as the Corellians do not make it easy for the invaders. Eventually Darth Ren draws his lightsaber and leads a legion of Stormtroopers to the Presidential palace. After three days of battle the planet is taken.


End file.
